ABSENT
by IHateCheese2000
Summary: Aria was a normal high-school kid. She worked hard to be an over achieving student and did all too get her dream life but when everyone over 15 disappears and the FAYZ is born suddenly she isn't the girl next door and everyone seems to need and want her for some reason. In a world of mutants, hunger and war she has become a leader, a hero and a freak.


Waking Up.

When I woke my original reaction was a shrilling, blood curdling scream. The memories from being put to sleep burn scars in my mind and it was no surprise to me when I noticed I wasn't on the streets anymore. I was somewhere else. It was scarier then a street or a sidewalk. I scanned the room I was in, my head pounding from the inside like a big bass drum. My vision was blurry like an impressionist painting and I could only just make out what the building I was in.

I leant back on my arms trying to push my body up and my arms shook with the effort and I almost fell back down but some how I got myself sitting straight and my vision started coming into focus and it revealed to me, a church. A church which appeared to have been bombed or something. The cross was down on it's side the back wall and the roof were mostly missing or rubble and the pews where on their sides or in pieces.

"Holy s_" I mumbled realizing I wasn't in captivity or so it seemed but in a freaking bomb site! I screeched again and then became away of four pairs of beady eyes watching me.

"She's awake!" Someone shouted over the muttering of the four kids. What's the big deal? All I'm only an over achieving student- god! I don't even have two friends so why were these people watching me?

As I began to focus on the faces I realized I recognized most of them from being on the beach or school. There was a popular blonde girl who had an IQ lower then my baby brother, the twins that are constantly surfing all the time and a tall muscular kid I didn't recognize at all. _Maybe he is from Coates or something. _I concluded my thoughts with that and turned my attention to the person who looked the most intelligent- the stranger.

"Excuse me, Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" I demanded bitterly my voice sour with confusion. I gave the boy a narrowed look and the twins looked frightened and uncomfortable all of a sudden. They were only seven who could blame them after all? "Why am I here? Why are you watching me? What happened to the church?" I rushed not receiving the answers I wanted anywhere near quick enough.

"Wow…Slow down okay? Well…no body knows a lot but…Well all the adults have kind of just…disappeared? And…Well you're here because you when everyone disappeared you were surfing and you crashed into some kind of barrier and had some kind of experience involving….urm drowning…Then you were brought here and everyone thought you were dead but people- us…wanted to see if you'd wake up…"

The muscular boy responded weakly without any confidence and his answer only gave me more question and left more confused.

"Wait…what do you mean disappeared?" I asked only to be interrupted by the dumb blonde girl- Casey I think her name is.

"You missed out the bit where you saved her life Patty!" She shrieked as if it would actually matter me, but apparently it mattered to this Patty guy- please say Patty is short for Patrick or something…Calling your son Patty is child abuse in my book.

"It's Patrice and whatever…who cares?" He replied shortly glaring at her.

"Hey chill out man, Thanks…a lot…but what do you mean by 'they disappeared'?" I asked repeating my question with slight annoyance.

"No problem…Well they just kind of like 'poofed'…" He replied and even the dumb girl face palmed and thought the answer was blunt.

"Whatever…why?" I asked swiftly moving on before I got annoyed with their unhelpful answers but the next answer was even less helpful.

All four kids shrugged.

"Screw you…" I shouted and stormed out and church. As I walked I realized it was a little unfair as he saved my damn life but who cares? Something freaking creepy is going on and no one will help me! I ran into the streets and looked around me my crazy blonde hair flashing around me in a slight twirl when I stopped to turn around the corner.

The kids were everywhere.

The streets were filled with crazy, scared screaming children and the only organization was a couple of fourteen year olds shouting at them to calm down and shut up but obviously it had no effect what so ever. In the distance I could see a burning building and it made me wonder why it was on fire but the thought disappeared when I remembered the rioting kids…of course buildings were on fire. I took a closer look at the building and smiled. The school was on fire.

The four kids from the church must of followed me out because I could hear them calling me.

"Aria! Please wait!" The Patrice guy shouted causing my turning to stop roughly.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly and maybe a little rudely…ok very rudely.

"We need your help. Your really smart and no one else has shown they are yet and I've heard kids calling you a genius and Einstine's kin and stuff…They look up to you..so help me please…I'm kind of hoping you'll be able to calm them down."

This made me howl. My laughter was a little crazy, mad even! But hell this guy was funny, people look up to me? Kids listen to me? Absolute bull. No one's even spoken to me before properly forget look up to me or listen!

"You have to be kidding me? Come on f-" I started but I'm not kidding when I say the blonde girl slapped me.

"You little bitch!" I screeched leaping at her like a very, very anger lion but at my own costs when the Patrice dude shoved me back away from her own to the cold cement.

Well…this was embarrassing.

"Screw it, I'm not helping you and your little dumbass girlfriend…" I snapped turning on my heel and storming off for the second time within about ten minutes.

Kids looked at me with confusion as I raged down town kicking anything laying on the floor with all the effort I could summon- none of this made any freaking sense at all.

I could feel Patrice and Casey glaring my way but I couldn't of cared if someone paid me…So I went home. I went home to my cats and dogs and no one else- not unless you count food as a person.

I poured myself the remains of our Cheerios into a bowl and drizzled them with milk not bothering to clean up any spillages and then moved onto grabbing a spoon and slouching on the sofa. I punched the remote with my spare hand only for it come up with

NO INFORMATION AVALIBLE.

I swore a bit and threw the remote down and dug into my cereals instead.

I think I'm in denial. Is the apocalypse or something? If it is why the hell am I eating cereals and not shooting mutants or zombies? With a huff I shoved another load of sugar sweet cheerios down my throat.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it automatically like some kind of robot programmed to answer phones.

"Yes?" I asked into the white touch screen phone resentfully.

"We need you Aria…" They said in reply.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked boldly.

"Patrice…." They replied sending a shiver down my spine. How the hell did he get my number? I voiced that thought and in reply he blamed the female twin Veronica., The kid who I saved from Bullies in my third year at secondary.

"Oh my god…Quit the stalking ok? Now go…"

"I'm not stalking you…" He muttered defensively.

"Shut up." I scolded angrily.

"Just help me Aria…" He pleaded like some kind of needy five year old.

"Fine. If you can find me." I heard some muttering over the line and then I could almost visualize Patrice's grin.

"27 Pine Street."

"VERONICA!" I screamed just as he hung up on me.

Ok, I am really not cool with a complete stranger knowing my name, address and phone number…if Veronica tells him anything else I will actually slap her around he face…innocent or not.

A ball of black fur stroked against my shin and I looked down spying at my little black Persian cat- Daisy. I ditched the bowl of cheerios and looped one arm under her belly hoisting her up into my lap. She licked my finger tips purring loudly with all her little lioness heart and I smiled softly…God I love that cat.


End file.
